dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Penguin Village
is a rural town on Gengoro Island. Goku chased General Blue here when Blue was escaping with Dragon Balls. Goku also met Arale Norimaki, who helped him defeat Blue and get his Dragon Balls back. Culture Penguin Village is shown to be more unique than other towns in Dragon World. The people of Penguin Village are unaware of Capsules, but are aware of the appearance and existence of the Red Ribbon Army, and also show the same fear of them as the rest of the world. They are considered to be well behind the rest of the world, which led General Blue to speculate that he would need only one tank to completely take over the town in a single day, as well as potentially being viewed as a god by the populace.Dragon Ball episode 56, "Strange Visitor" The school system is also behind from the rest of the world, such as the middle school education in Penguin Village being the equivalent to other regions Elementary School education. Schools in Penguin Village also practice corporal punishment, which allows teachers to spank kids who are not behaving (this mostly only happens to Akane Kimidori). Despite being a very obscured town, it is the most diverse with one of the highest extraterrestrial populations on the planet. Also, many of the people in Penguin Village are shown to celebrate a lot of Japanese traditions as well. Almost everyone in Penguin Village is shown to break the fourth wall, even in Dragon Ball. Structures of Penguin Village Norimaki1.jpg|Dr. Senbei Norimaki's house CoffeePot02.png|The "Coffee Pot", which is the local cafe penguinvillagejunior.jpg|Penguin Village Junior High School PenguinVillageHighSchool.png|Penguin Village High School Barbershop.jpg|The town Barber Shop, which is also the residence of the Soramame Family Store.jpg|The Penguin Village clothing store Penguinpolice.jpg|Penguin Village Police Station PenguinVillageBank.png|Penguin Village Bank DonbeHouse.png|Donbe's house SaradaResidence.png|Kinoko's house HiyokoHouse.png|Hiyoko's house ToriyamaHouse.png|Tori-Bot's house Trampirecastle.jpg|Trampire's castle RehTsuGoh.png|Reh Tsu Goh, the residence of the Tsun Family Scoppehouse.jpg|Skop's house NikochanShack.png|Nikochan's shack Edo dragon-ball penguin-village-hills.jpg Known Residents *Norimaki Family **Arale **Senbei **Gatchans 1 & 2 **Midori **Turbo Norimaki **Nitro Norimaki **Obotchaman *Kimidori Family **Akane **Aoi **Kon **Murasaki (Not to be confused with Ninja Murasaki) *Soramame Family **Taro Soramame **Peasuke Soramame **Kurikinton Soramame **Mame Soramame *Tsun Family **Tsukutsun Tsun **Tsururin Tsun **Tsuruten Tsun **Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun *Penguin Village Police Force **Gyaosu **Gala **Pagos **Polly Buckets **Drop-kun **Charmy Yamada *Okakaumeboshi-seijin **Sourman **Syoppaman **Bubibinman **Parzan **Cheeta *Chivil *Daigoro Kurigashira *Dodongadon *Donbe *Dr. Mashirito *Dr. Monster *Gamera *Godzilla *Headmaster *Hiyoko *God *King Nikochan *King Nikochan's servant *Kinoko Sarada *Kitsuneko *Momotaro *Moon *Mr. Pig *Namaneko *Old Woman Spring *Rat *Skop *Sun *Tori-Bot *Trampire *Poop **Poop-Boy **Bird-Poop-Boy **Manure-Boy **Old Man Poop *Soft-Serve Ice-Cream-Boy Video Game Appearances Goku investigates Penguin Village after Krillin is killed by Tambourine in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. It is the main setting of the Nintendo DS game Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. It is also the setting of all the stages in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Penguin Village is a playable stage in the fighting games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Jump Ultimate Stars, and J-Stars Victory Vs. Trivia *In "Which Way to Papaya Island?", the airport in Yahhoy is shown to offer flights to Penguin Village. *Penguin Village's appearance in J-Stars Victory Vs. strongly resembles its depiction from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Gallery References External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Penguin Village|Penguin Village at Dr. Slump wiki]] Site Navigation es:Aldea Pingüino Category:Places on Earth Category:Cities